El Host Club debe Continuar
by Uchiharocket
Summary: El Host Club esta casi disuelto por la supuesta ida de su fundador...pero al haberse quedado...todo volverá a la normalidad?
1. EL Host Club debe continuar…

Ouran High School Host Club es creado por Bisco Hatori, los personajes no me pertenecen…y ya saben lo demass…de fan para fanss

Soy nueva en esto asi que tened compasión y espero les gusteee y dejen reviews plss :D

La historia se ubica al final del animee…así que podría contener algunos spoilers sorpresivos…es a lo que yo llamaría mi propia continuación…

Las parejas ya se están formando desde la serie yo seguiré creando el hilo…

* * *

**Capítulo I: ****EL Host Club debe continuar…**

El festival nocturno de Ouran estaba en su apogeo…y una cansada Haruhi se detuvo un momento a descansar, ya que al ser ella la única chica del Host Club, bailaba sin parar con cada uno de los miembros, mientras bebía su ponche y se reponia de los excéntricos bailes por los gemelos Hitachiin, se aproximo a ella un chico apuesto, de cabellera negra…. y gafas.

K: Tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos aún Haruhi…

H: Senpai…estamos en una fiesta y piensas en asuntos ahora… Oou

-Kyouya sonrie…-

K: Este es un asunto importante….siguemee…

A lo lejos entre los arbustos un par de chicos observaban a ambos caminar con algo de desconfianza, que siempre los había caracterizado…

Hikaru: Aquí siempre va a haber problemas y algo porque pelear, estos senpais ¬¬u

Kaoru: Porque tu les tomas importanciaa –susurrando

HIkaru: Dijiste algo?

Kaouru: Nooo nadaa u –siguieron observando…-

K: Mmm ves esto señalo a un montón de palos de madera y demás…

H: Oo …sii

K: Es la carreta que te llevaste

H: OO ohh – Kyouya sonrio y Haruhi estaba en blanco -

K: No se que pasara con el Host ahora que Tamaki regresó, peroo veras Haruhi –se acomoda los lentes- La carreta estaba hecha de madera muy fina e importadaa, al igual que los asientos …-hizo una breve pausa- y los caballos de raza pura se escaparon

H: Etto… o/0u

K: Esto es el doble de lo que el jarrón que debías anterioremente…

Salieron de su escondite en los arbustos Hikaru y Kaoru riéndose a todo volumen…

H&K: Haru-chan jajajajajaja pensaste que ya habías saldado tu cuenta y aun estas en deuda con el….-hicieron una pausa, al recordar que las ultimas palabras del "King" era disolver el Host Club-…

En eso llega el Rubio fundador del Club…

T: Por que esos silencios y provenientes de ustedes pequeños demonioss…

H&K: ¬¬, ¬¬ Baka….

Tamaki giró rápidamente hacia Kyouya y extendió su mano como solía hacerlo continuamente…que dices Kyouya, quieres reunir al Club sigo teniendo en mente a los mismos candidatos…

K: ¬/¬ eres tan bakaa….y golpeo con su libreta en la cabeza a Tamaki suavemente…junto con una pequeña sonrisa…

Haruhi: pensando… "como siempre Kyouya ya lo tenia planeado, asi como que yo siguiera…con una gran deuda ademas" -- –sonrió algo nerviosa-

Y llegan Mori con Honey que iba montado en sus hombros, este último con una gran sonrisa y haciendo alboroto por la unión de su club nuevamente…

Mientras seguían disfrutando de los fuegos artificiales con motivo de festejo de la escuela…

* * *

¿Qué pasara ahora que el Host Club a Regresado?

¿Qué cosas han cambiado a partir de los eventos pasados?

Hay me dirán que tal va todoo

Sayonara……..

xoxo


	2. Una actitud desconcertante…

**Capitulo II: Una actitud desconcertante…**

Al día siguiente después de las actividades un tanto tranquilas del Instituto Ouran, llegan los gemelos Hitachiin, acompañados de haruhi un tanto cansados a la sala 3 de música, lugar donde el host Club laboraba…

Al día siguiente después de las actividades un tanto tranquilas del Instituto Ouran, llegan los gemelos Hitachiin, acompañados de haruhi un tanto cansados a la sala 3 de música, lugar donde el host Club laboraba…

Money: ¿Qué pasaa? Por que esas carasss oo –pregunto el "chico" con sus grandes ojos que brillaban desconcertados-

Kaoru: Toda la escuela anda desvelada por la noche de ayer y no hemos tenido clases regulares…

Hikaru: No estas cansado senpai? –Honey solo sonriee :D –

En eso entra Mori con un gran trozo de tarta en las manos Tamaki con el, al igual que Kyouya…

Mori: Aqui esta el otro que pediste…

Haruhi: xx he ahí la razón!! El azúcar senpaii caída animescaa

Kyouya, que venia al final, venia acompañado de los trajes del día para el club, como de costumbree…

Tamaki: Espero les guste la idea que se me ocurrió hoy… ¬

H&K: Ahora que senpai?

Tamaki: Como ha vuelto a resurgir el Host Club, regresaremos un poco el tiempo…

-Oo? miraron todos, mientras Tamaki mostraba nada mas y nada menoss que uniformes de la escuela pero de grados inferiores aquel blanco con dorado-

Haruhi: Senpai…que hay del mio yo no estaba aquí antes..

Tama: Tu otosan, penso en ti por supuesto…-y saca un uniforme de la antigua escuela de Haruhi, y el femenino-

H&K: Es de chica!!

Kyouya: Piensas seguir eligiendo ropa de mujer a Haruhi?, ya es un avance de tu parte…

Tamaki: quee? Bueno perdón eh sido un despistado…

Haruhi: Y asi quedias casarte ¬/¬

Tamaki: que has dicho??

Haruhi: Nada --

Kyouya: mmm por cierto Haruhi, no has tenido inconvenientes con haber ido al festival como chica?

Haruhi: OO no habia pensado en esooo

-Todos se quedan viendo a Haruhi y Tamaki pensando que son igual de despistadoss-

Kyouya: Bueno después de todo estan acostumbrados a vernos cambiar de trajes continuamente…

Hikaru: La gente es bakaa….

Kaoru: Hikaru!!

Hikaru: Bueno…no todaa / y se acerca a Haruhi… -cosa que hace que el King explotee en reclamosss-

Tamaki: ALEJATE DE ELLA TUUU…GEMELO MALVADOOO!! …

-A pesar de que Haruhi estaba acostumbrada a las peleas de ambos…una parte de ella estaba alegre de ver a Tamaki como siempre…pues con su supuesta ida del país y compromiso anterior pudo verlo de una manera realmente diferente, algo triste y vacia…-

Mori: Definitivamente necesitabamos al Host Club…-Haruhi asintió, pues Tamaki no era el único que estaba distante esos dias…la chica tambien y todos lo habían notado…-

Un rato después empezaron a llegar las clientas y los host hacían su trabajo…

Dentro de las actividades regulares y esperando otro turno de compañía Haruhi miraba desde una esquina sentada en una pequeña mesa a Tamaki de anfitrión…

Haruhi:-respira hondo- Después de todo regresó…-en eso volteo Tamaki y vio a Haruhi y saludo efusivamente, haciendo que Haruhi se volteara sin hacer un gesto y llevando a Tamaki a su respectivo rincón obscuro de la depresión….y Haruhi rió…en eso Kyouya se hacerca a Tamaki y le dice algo al oido haciendo que el se levante y se vaya de la sala de músicaa de forma apresurada…y seriaa….

* * *

¿Qué hizo a Tamaki salir de esa formaa?

Algo corto vdd pero nadie lo sta leyendooo…TT aun asi lo seguire!! -

Sayoooooo

xoxo


	3. Haruhi visita la dirección…

**Capitulo III: Haruhi visita la dirección…**

* * *

_Haruhi:-respira hondo- Después de todo regresó…-en eso volteo Tamaki y vio a Haruhi y saludo efusivamente, haciendo que Haruhi se volteara sin hacer un gesto y llevando a Tamaki a su respectivo rincón obscuro de la depresión….y Haruhi rió…en eso Kyouya se acerca a Tamaki y le dice algo al oido haciendo que el se levante y se vaya de la sala de músicaa de forma apresurada…y seriaa…_

* * *

Ese día las cosas en el Host, pasaban con normalidad pese a la ausencia del King que desconcertaba a Haruhi…al acabar su tiempo con unas clientas se acercó "al rey de las sombras"

Kyouya: Te preocupas por el? –Mientras se acomoda los lentes-

Haruhi: Por quien? Nooo, el tiene derecho de ir a….

Kyouya: Crees que eso funcionara…solo di que quieres saber –se apoya sobre la mesa con una mano viéndola con una mirada desafiante desafiante sexy a es Kyouya que se podía esperar :P –

Haruhi: No soy del tipo de persona que se interesa por Tamaki

Kyouya: Quien habla de interesar…solo curiosear –nota que Haruhi se pone colorada por su comentario-…llamada directa del director de Ouran

Haruhi: ohh, pensé que no se llevaban bien…

Kyouya: no se llevan pero parece que ha escuchado las propuestas de Tamaki últimamente…

Haruhi: Propuestas?

Kyouya: -sonriendo- le dejare el honor de que nos informe a el ...

Haruhi: am….ok

En eso llega Tamaki con lagrimas en los ojos y sonriendo…

Haruhi: Senpai estas bien??

Tamaki: Ahhhh!! mi querida Haruhi….no podría irnos mejor…desde ahora podré cuidarte y protegerte todo el día –abraza a Haruhi-

Honey: Que cuidar y proteger no es lo mismoo? –voltea a ver a Mori que asiente-

H&K: Que piensas mudarte a la casa de Haruhi y su padree?

Tamaki: Ella se mudará a la mia…..

TODOS CON CARA DE SORPRESA…….OO

Haruhi:-quitándose a Tamaki de encima con dificultad- eso que significa!!

H&K: Tenemos que admitirloo…el King es mas pervertido que nosotros juntoss

Tamaki: Yo se que la envidia les corroee gemelos!! Pero es por el bien de mi querida Haruhi….

Haruhi: nanni?

Kyouya: Las edificaciones nuevas...

Tamaki: OHHHH lo olvidaba con la emoción…las construcciones lujosas de Ouran son para que vivan los alumnos que viven lejos….

Haruhi: Yo no puedo pagarlo, lo sientoo –se aleja caminando y los gemelos corren hacia ella poniéndosele enfrente-

H&K: Pero tu tienes beca completa en el instituto, para disfrutar de el y lo que tienee!! Honey: si Haru-chann!! Se le cuelga encima…es que no quieres pasar mas tiempo con nosotros? –se oye la calculadora de Kyouya a lo lejos nada mas-

Haruhi: No estoy segura de que pueda, tendría que preguntárselo a …-voltea a ver a Tamaki, que se pone un poco serio recordando lo amigable que es su padre con ella siempre-…

Se acerca Kyouya a Haruhi y le muestra su calculadora –computadora con graficas, textos y demas…Haruhi se sorprende y sale de la sala de música…

H&K: Que le mostraste para convencerla de preguntar? –miran todos los host con asombro y duda…-

Kyouya: Lo que se ahorraría sin tener que ir y venir a su casa entre semana…por un tiempo…

H&K: Jajajajaja lo conseguiste senpai jajajaaja

Tamaki: No deberias jugar asi con mi Haruhi…ella hubiera aceptado igualmente…

-Todos con cara de ¬¬ si claro…-

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del Instituto...

-Toc, toc-… Adelantee!!

Se abre la puerta y se asoma Haruhi a la habitación bastante obscura…

Haruhi: Es el club de magia negra?

: El club de quee? …-se oye mover una silla con ruedas- F ujiokaaa! sabria que no te tardarias en venir a buscarme…-se acerca -

Haruhi: Director Suoh?

Director: Llamame Otosan… -caida animesca de Haruhi-

Haruhi: de tal palo….

Se abre la puerta de la oficinaa y entran los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Mori y Kyouya, todo los host repentinamente…

Tamaki: Deja en paz a mi Haruhi padre!!….

Haruhi: -se levanta- no me a hecho nadaa senpai…-El director observa a ambos y sonrie acercandose a Haruhi-por que estan todos aquí?

Todos: Escuchamos un golpe –ven el pequeño chichón que se hizo Haruhi al caer-

Haruhi: Mas bien que hacian junto a la puerta!!

Director: Creo que deseaban saber lo que yo Fujioka…te quedaras como residente en Ouran?

Haruhi: Puedoo?

Director: Por supuestoo!! Pense en esto para ti especialmente, seria genial tenerte mas tiempo aquí…Haruhi? Puedo llamarte así, acercándosele mucho… -cosa que pone a Tamaki rojo y enojado…pero a la vez bastante serioo cosa que llama la atención de los demas miembros del Host Club-

Haruhi: -respondiéndole al director-emm…si

-Tamaki pone cara de sorpresa y sale de la oficina solo…

-Haruhi voltea a verlo pero en eso el director le empieza a decir detalles de la residencia y los demás miembros escuchan atentos para saber mas del proyecto tambien, menos Kyouya que como siempre esta informado de todo y decide ir a buscar al King-…

* * *

**Aaa reviews arigatoooo!!**

**See los hago algo cortos apenas me acostumbro a esto esque escribo y lo subo y assii no crean que ya lo tengo xD**

**Thankss ****nami op**** & ****Artemis K. Nighter**

**Es un buen consejo el que me das aunque en si no se trata solo de lo que siente Haruhi…si no de los Host con las cosas que van pasando…pero de veras que lo podré en practica**

**Dare lo mejor pose de tia guay xD**

**Sayonara…..**

**xoxo**


End file.
